Escape
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: She has to get away from him. Warning: might be trigger-y for some people.


Cas wandered the streets, not really knowing where she was going. She really didn't care either. She just needed to get away from it, from them. The badness and the hatred. It followed her around everywhere. There was no way to escape it. Someone up there must really hate her to want her to suffer like this.

She looked down at her scarred hands and remembered when he threw her through a window. She felt a slight pain in her back and recalled when he "accidentally" pushed her down the stairs, causing her to miscarry their child.

Cas looked around, glancing at the people. She knew they were staring at her. After all, her clothes were torn, and she had blood stains on the clothes. He hadn't expected her to fight back. He was always so dominating and she was just the "little woman," as he mockingly referred to her behind her back. She hated him for so many things: the beatings, the verbal abuse, cutting her off from her family, everything was so bad. But nothing hurt her more than the lying.

Cas dodged into an alley way to take a break from walking. She curled up by the large garbage box, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her hands around them. He can never find me, she thought. He can never find me. He will kill me if he ever finds me.

She should hate him for a hell of a lot more than lying but for some reason or another, the lying tore her heart out. She trusted him, and when he would lie about what he did on his off time, the affairs, it destroyed her heart. He made her trust again. He made her believe that not all people were bad.

Cas lay her head back and close her eyes. She immediately opened her eyes again when his image appeared before her eyes. She heard his voice, "You can't escape me Cas. There's no way that I will ever let you go." She shuddered. It may just be an image, or just her tired mind working overtime, but she knew that it was the truth. He would never let her go. It would be his death-or hers.

He roamed around like a caged animal, periodically calling her name. "Goddammit, Cas. Where are you?"

He had been looking for her for hours now. Never in his life did he think that he would be knocked out by a woman. He was the Viper, the Apex Predator, WWE champion, former world champion. And he got knocked out by a woman. It would be a different thing completely if she was build like an amazon but she was so small. Several inches shorter, and she was probably 120 pounds soaking wet.

"Cas, you bitch," he yelled, startling the people around him.

He was in "the zone" again. She had a way of doing that to him. She always pissed him off. And he hated her for it. And he loved her. Randy couldn't lose her. She was the best thing in her life. He never thought about it when he hit her. He was accustomed to striking out at anyone who pissed him off, and she had a tendency to do that.

Randy glared at everyone on the street around him. He hated these people. They wouldn't help their own mother if she was dying. They'd just search around for loose change. Drug pushers, hookers, pedophiles, God populated the world with all the wrong people.

*You're included in that one darling*, a voice ascertained.

"Like hell," he mumbled. "I'm not as bad as these fucked up people."

*You beat your wife. You made her lose your child.*

"We weren't ready for a kid. Stop it, damn you!" Randy's hands flew to his ears in an effort to stop the voice, whoever it was. He stopped, leaning against the brink wall of a nearby building.

"Stop it," Randy whispered, "Please stop it. I need to find Cas."

*You need to let her be at peace with herself. She gave up a lot for you, and you took what ever else you could. Her friends, her family, her career, her dignity, her-*

"Stop it," he yelled out. People passing by gave him weird looks, like 'who is that maniac?'

Out of nowhere, he heard sobbing. It sounded like it was coming from the alley. He turned into the alley way and glanced around and then he saw her.

"Cas."

Cas looked up, "Oh god no. How could you have possibly found me?"

Randy glared down at her with disgust, "Guess it's my lucky day." He went over to her and grabbed her by the arm, yanking her up.

"Dammit, that hurts."

"After running out on me like you did," he hissed, his face close to hers, fire in his eyes, "You deserve it."

Randy pulled her from the alley way out into the street and yanked her down the street. People on the street dared not interfere, for the man they say was completely out of control. You don't fuck with that. Randy literally dragged Cas for three blocks to his car. He opened the door, nearing ripping it off the car, and threw her inside. Then he quickly climbed in and sped towards their home. She cowered in the passenger seat the whole way there, desperately seeking an escape. There was neither one, she realized, her heart sinking.

They pulled into the driveway and into the garage. Randy let the garage door close before letting the locks open on the car door. Cas jumped out of the car and ran into the house, leaving Randy stunned a moment before he ran into the house after her.

"Cas! You don't want me to get angry do you? You wouldn't like me like that." He walked around the living room, kitchen, spare rooms, home gym and den to find her. He walked into the master bedroom, but was no more than three feet into the room when he heard a gun barrel click.

"Turn around slowly, you son of a bitch. I have no qualms about blowing your fucking head off. I don't have anything left to lose."

Randy raised his hands and turned around slowly. "Cas, this is crazy."

Cas smiled bitterly, her eyes dead. "No, I'm not crazy. I'm fed up, with all the beatings, and the verbal abuse. I can't take it anymore. And you yourself said you would never let me go. So, I've come to the conclusion that one of us has to go. One of us has to die."

Randy let his wife's words sink in and shook his head. "You're not thinking right Cassie. This isn't right. What would killing me prove," he tried to reason, taking a step towards her.

"Stop! You don't think I'm serious!? Didn't anyone ever tell you now to fuck with someone who's holding a gun? I'll blow your ass to Kingdom Come!"

Randy stepped forward again, but he never heard the shot. Before he knew it, he was on the floor. "Cas..." he said weakly, "How could... how... I'm dyin'..."

Cas nodded, "And it's about time." She watched as he slipped into unconsciousness, then leaned back against the wall. "So I'm a murderer now. There's nothing left." Cas looked down at the gun, raised it to her own head and hesitated only a second before pulling the trigger.

THE END


End file.
